The Little Quaxo, taken as a kit!
by Gaaraluva15
Summary: Quaxo is now enjoying his time at the Jellicle junkyard, but he has a past that would haunt him forever. How he was taken as a little newborn kit. May contain slash, character death. Also has OCs! Also, is in first person!
1. Intro

**Hiya all! Here's a new Cats fanfic! 3 So yeah, this is the intro!  
>For Quaxo's Blood, I'm kinda stuck. I would like you all to help me decide on whether or not Quaxo should ask Macavity about his life :U For those who know absolutly nothing on what I'm saying, I have my first fanfic Quaxo's Blood. Take a look if you get the chance c:<strong>

**This fanfic is going to be in first person and will contain OCs, possible character death, and possible slash. Not quite sure yet o3o**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day at the Jellicle Junkyard.<p>

Young queens were chatting up on the large tire in the clearing where the Jellicle's normally spent their time together.

The Jellicle protector, Munkustrap, was on his daily patrol of the Jellicle's home.

On the lookout for pekes, pollicles, and or his brother Macavity. He hated the thought that The Hidden Paw was his sibling.

His other brother, The Rum Tum Tugger, was; as usual, hanging with his little fan club of queens and kits.

Oh that Tugger, he knew how to charm a queen, making her melt in his arms.

This story doesn't focus on any of those cats, however.

No, this story focuses on the little tuxedo tom of the Jellicle tribe.

Quaxo is his name.

He's known highly for his ability to use magic.

No one knows how on earth he was able to obtain such ability.

When the little tux would use his magic, it was normally when his alter-ego, Mr. Mistoffelees, would take over his body.

Quaxo used Mr. Mistoffelees as a sort of stage name.

Considering the stage name is a little long, most people refer to him as Misto, instead.

Believe it or not, but this sweet, shy little tom was once an enemy of the Jellicles.

That's quite a long story, so why don't we just let Quaxo tell the story on how he was taken from his family when he was just a kit and how he was raised to become a violent killer.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, add to story alert! :D<strong>


	2. True father

Hello, my name is Quaxo. I stay with the Jellicles now and I absolutely love it! They are my true family, they care for me, I care for them, and we all love each other. Sometimes, I sure feel like a burden to everyone, but they always tell me different. The Jellicles are amazing cats. They sing, dance, play games, and stick together no matter what happens. I know I can count on them if I'm ever in any trouble. I'd do the exact same for them, for they did save me after all. I could never fully repay my family for everything they've done. I remember how a cat named Bustopher Jones had found me on the streets one bright summer day. For some odd reason, the fat cat was overjoyed to see me.

~~~Flashback~~~

_It was a hot and bright day. There weren't any stray dark clouds in the sky. I was minding my own business, limping around on the streets. My so called "father" had used me for the last time. I was tired of making him mad if I didn't do something right. He would beat my brother and I, even if he didn't do anything wrong. I had bumped into something big, but also soft. It felt almost like fur. I looked up to see that I was right. A fat tuxedo cat stood there, he was holding a spoon and he was wearing white spats. _

"_Excuse me. I didn't see you there…" I quietly said to the large tux. He just stared back at me, then he gave a chuckle.  
>"You couldn't see me? That's quite strange, considering I'm a 25 lb cat." He then paused, "May I ask what your name is, and why you were limping, young tom?"<br>I was a little confused. Why would he want to know my name? I'm sure he was a part of the Jellicle tribe, so if I told him, I could be killed right then and there. I was tired and beat. I thought that there wasn't really any other reason to live, so I told him "My name is Quaxo. Also known as Mistoffelees." The large cat just stood there with wide eyes. I didn't know what to think, if he really was about to kill me; which I highly doubt such a large cat would do, or if he was about to run away, screaming that I was out in broad daylight. Instead, something I really wasn't expecting happened. He brought me into a great embrace. I could swear the large cat began to cry, because I felt the fur on my shoulder begin to dampen. Why was this cat crying? My question had been answered when I heard the cat mutter something along the lines of "My son…" I think this cat may have been crazy. My father wasn't some fat tuxedo. My father was the Napoleon of Crime, Macavity. I pulled away from Bustopher, giving him a look that told him I was confused. He began to tell me how he was my birth father and that Macavity had taken me as a kitten. Thoughts ran through my head, this couldn't be true. Even though he wasn't much of a father figure, Macavity was the one who was my father. I've been an enemy of the Jellicles for so long, and now I'm supposed to be one? This cat was an old fool. He must have mistaken me for his actual son. I began walking away, not wanting to hear anything else. I didn't get far though, the wound on my left leg began to sting, the bleeding wasn't stopping and my legs gave out on me. The cat who had told me he was my father ran over, faster than a fat cat should run. I then passed out, seeing nothing but black._

~~~End Flashback~~~

I sat on one of the higher piles of junk around the clearing, watching all of the Jellicles. Just to think, I've been close to killing all of them off back when I was Macavity's son. I wonder how my life would have been if Macavity never found out a magical cat was born into the Jellicle tribe. I hated thinking like this. There was nothing I could do about it, so why think about it? I sighed, just then, the one cat I wasn't hoping to see, jumped up onto the pile. The Rum Tum Tugger sat down right next to me, not saying a word. I hated when he did this. He knew what I was thinking about, and he knew that this was annoying. Oh Tugger, he really is a curious cat.  
>"What do you want, Tugger?" I asked him, sounding irritated. The older tom just sat there, smirking and looking out at the queens. I sighed again and rested my head on my paws. Tugger finally spoke up, "Don'tcha think that Jemima is pretty?" I just couldn't stand it when Tugger would speak about the queens. It was easy for him to get any queen he wanted. That's just how Tugger works. Me, on the other hand, I'm not all that interested. I don't really need a queen to be happy. I just need to know that Macavity wouldn't harm my family. Tugger was like a big brother to me, so I did enjoy his company here and there. We sat in silence again. I looked at my paws, slowly thinking back at how they used to be covered in blood…<p> 


	3. Demal

**Hiya all! Sorry that these are such short chapters x.x I'll try to make them a little longer So yeah, here's the second chapter o3o**

* * *

><p>I began to wonder how my brother had been doing. Though, he wasn't my brother by blood, I still considered him a brother. His name is Demal. He is Macavity's actual son; I'm not sure who his mother was though. I'm guessing Macavity killed her almost right after Demal was born. I feel bad for him, because I ran away while he's still trapped with that criminal. I wish I could see him again, but he may try to kill me for abandoning him. I still remember how he would always have my back if I messed up on a mission…<p>

~~~Flashback~~~

_Our mission for today: Go to the Jellicle Junkyard, learn of the security, and return with the information.  
>The mission doesn't seem to be that hard. Sneaking around is pretty easy for me, especially at night. My black fur blended in with the night nicely, my white fur; however, could easily give me away in the correct light. Demal and I headed out to the junkyard, chatting on the way. We were great friends and always had such a wonderful time together, no matter what we were doing. We climbed over the large fence that surrounded the junkyard and split up. I was taking the northeast side and my brother took the southwest. I quickly hid behind a large tire as I heard a queen and a tom walking straight towards me. My ears have always been sensitive, and I could hear many things from far away, so it was simple to hear the two. Unfortunately, my tail wasn't hidden fully and the tom dug his claws into it, pulling me out of my hiding spot.<em>

"_You! You're one of Macavity's cats! Quick, Jemima, go get Munkustrap!" The queen nodded and ran off to find the Jellicle protector. I began to fight the tom, his name; as I've learned from past experiences with the Jellicles, was Alonzo. The black and white tom almost had me for good, but thankfully my brother appeared and chased Alonzo away. I've never been much of a tough cat, so fighting defiantly was not one of my best skills, and I was told not to use magic unless ordered to. Demal helped me up and we quickly exited the junkyard the same way we came in. Just in time too, Munkustrap had started chasing us until we got to the fence._

"_You alright?" Demal asked.  
>"Yeah, just a little banged up is all. Nothing near as bad as what's going to happen when father finds out that I failed again." I said as my head hung down. I rarely ever succeeded in missions; ones simple as this were no exception. I was not looking forward of going home that night. Once we got back to the warehouse, we walked straight up to Macavity to report what had happened on our mission.<em>

"_Quaxo, come here." My father ordered. I obeyed, but quickly regretted it once I felt my father slash his jagged claws at my face. Of course he already knew I failed. It wasn't a big shocker or anything, but it still upset him. "Why can you not accomplish any mission I send you on? Even one as simple as watching the Jellicle cats!" Macavity began to shout, which made my ears ring. I covered them in hopes of blocking out his yelling; it was a failed attempt since he grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from my ears. He continued shouting horrible things you should never say to your son.  
><em>

_"Father, it was my fault we failed in this mission. I had been spotted, Quaxo was with me, and one of the Jellicles attacked him." Demal stood strong and true, though he was lying. Macavity sent a harsh glare at my older brother. He began to beat him as I sat and only watched. Why couldn't I do anything for Demal? Why did he always stick up for me even though he knew it would end in a beating? My heart sank once I saw Demal's body hit the ground with a loud thud. I've always wondered how he was able to stand for such a long time when Macavity beat him. Perhaps I've failed so much that he is now used to it? I sighed._

_We were sent to our room; our care-taker, a young queen which Macavity had kitnapped, was working on Demal's wounds as I sat on my rough pillow, which was just a rag since the cotton had fallen out a while ago. Demal fell into a deep sleep once our care-taker had finished with his wounds. She then, began to work on mine. I didn't mind at all that she took care of Demal first, in fact, I would rather her care for Demal all the time and just forget about me._

~~~End Flashback~~~

Demal… I wonder how he is now… I wish I could see him, at least once more. It's been at least three years since I've run away from Macavity. With all these memories, it only seems like yesterday, yet I still miss Demal. I have learned that my birth siblings are Victoria, a beautiful white queen, and the tom that I had fought with in my flashback, Alonzo. No one would tell me who my birth mother is, or was. They told me that she passed away while I was with Macavity, so I never got to meet her. She was obviously a magic user, for how else would I have such ability? No matter, I'll figure out who she was in time. My sister taped me on the shoulder, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked around, seeing that she and I were sitting on the tire in the clearing and many of the Jellicles were watching me as I was staring out into space. Munkustrap had warned them that being with Macavity could leave permanent memories and that I may be lost in thought a lot. I smiled brightly at her, "Sorry about that. I started thinking about Demal", my smile was replaced by a frown.

Victoria placed a paw on my shoulder reassuringly, "It's alright, Quaxo. We understand how you must feel about him. From everything I've heard, you two were as close as brothers."  
>"We were brothers, Victoria. That's the problem. I ran away, leaving him to Macavity. Who knows what that… that… wretched cat is doing to him", my voice began to rise as I told her this. I was becoming furious! I love my sister and my birth brother with all my heart, but Demal had been my brother since I could remember. Victoria frowned and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and began to cry. I just felt so bad about Demal and with all these memories running through my head, how could I keep from crying anymore? The other Jellicles surrounding the tire began to disperse as I sobbed into my sister's fur. "I wish all of my memories could have been erased", I whispered to her, "It's just not fair. I can't stop thinking about Demal, what Macavity has done, and how I can't change any of it!" I heard her purring, which happened to sooth me a little. She always knows how to calm me down when I'm upset, and there is no way I could pay her back for all the times she had to do so. We broke the hug and she smiled, "You should probebly get some rest, Quaxo." She was right, I was getting a bit tired after crying. I nodded and kissed her cheek, then walked off to my den.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R 3<strong>


End file.
